Malline:SR marked stage map
}| } }} }|x= 48|y=224}} }|x= 80|y=224}} }|x= 88|y=192}} }|x= 80|y=160}} }|x= 64|y=128}} }|x= 96|y=136}} }|x= 88|y= 96}} }|x=120|y=104}} }|x=160|y=104}} }|x=120|y=136}} }|x=160|y= 80}} }|x=176|y= 56}} }|x=176|y= 32}} }|x=112|y= 24}} }|x= 48|y= 32}} }|x= 32|y= 56}} }|x=120|y=184}} }|x=144|y=160}} }|x=176|y=152}} }|x=192|y=128}} }|x=224|y=128}} }|x=264|y=128}} }|x=272|y= 96}} }|x=296|y= 72}} }|x=328|y= 80}} }|x=336|y=104}} desc none }} }| }|Tämä kartta näyttää missä paikoissa }| }| }} ovat.}} About This template displays the Stick Ranger world map, and allows to display markers at the stages. The world map is surrounded by a box which is floating to the right. It may have a caption and it has a description below the world map. The template is intended for use on article page to mark appearances of enemies of a certain species or with a certain head at the world map. But also any other use is possible, for example to mark at which stages swords or compo items are dropped. Usage Parameters * CAPTION: Caption of the box. If this value is not set, the box has no caption. Default: no caption. * MARKED ITEMS: Name of the marked items in plural form. By default below the world map a line of text appears saying "This map shows the areas where MARKED ITEMS are present." If this value is not set, the page name will be used. * TEXT: Instead of displaying the default text, described at MARKED ITEMS it is also possible to use a completly different text. If TEXT is set to any non-empty value, the text is displayed instead of the default sentence, and the variable MARKED ITEMS is not used at all. * MARKER FOR STAGE: These variables enable the display of the marker for each of the stages. The parameter name is the abreviation of the stage (for example: T, OS, GL1, HC1, F1, CV1, L, CG, C). A set parameter which is not set or an empty value means: This stage is not marked. Any non-empty value (for example "yes" or "y") means: This stage is marked. Maintaining this template Structure of the template his template consists of the main code on this page and also has code on a subpage: * Template:SR marked stage map/marker It uses one external template: * Template:SR Image Map Stage Positions‎ To update the template it should only be necessary to edit these pages. The template uses only two images: * Image:Green Marker.gif * Image:SR World Map.png How to update the template for a new stage If you want to add a new stage to this template you have to do the following steps: # Obtain an old image of the world map to compare the position of each stage, in case of any changes. # Create an image with the new World Map, and edit it to remove the stick figure. Make sure it has the same size as the old image. # Update the image Image:SR_World_Map.png with your new version. Please note that this image is also used by Template:SR Stage Navigation. # Find the the pixel position of all new or changed stages on the world map. Then go to the Template:SR Image Map Stage Positions‎ and follow the instuctions how to update the list of clickable regions on the world map. Note, that this may also affect the functionallity and correctness of other templates. # In the main code of this template on this page you will find a list of stages. Each stage is represented by a line which looks like the following: Template:SR marked stage map/marker|stage=Hill Country 2|show= }|x=144|y=160}} }) is located at x = 144 and y = 160 on the world map. To add another stage edit this page and simply copy such a line and change the names and positions accordingly. It is very important that you do not add additional line breaks into the code! # Make sure you didn't forget to do one of the steps above! Comments for Coders The position of the marker is adjusted starting from the stage position by 7 pixel to the left, and 7 pixel to the top (see Template:SR marked stage map/marker). The 7 pixels correspond to the horizontal and vertical center position of the marker in the marker image (Image:Green Marker.gif), messured from the top and left border. The Image:Green Marker.gif is of size 14x14 pixel. If you want to use a different marker with another size or center position you have to adjust these values.